Nobody Compares
by BritishIrishUniverse
Summary: Carmen Styles is the sister of Harry Styles. Just the normal, she gets amounts of hate, she gets stalked by people and some only befriend her to meet Harry and the boys. When Harry finds out his sister has a talent, he forces her to show it to the family. But they didn't know it could be a start of a new career? Let's not forget the rest of the boys. Will they're be love?


**Zayn's Point of View:**

"Looks like we got a winner." I said, reading the girls name on Twitter.

I quickly decided to post a tweet about our lucky winner. Let me explain. The lads and I decided to do a contest on Twitter, whoever was the first one to retweet my own tweet about the contest won a video chat with the boys and I.

** ZaynMalik: Congratulations to Arabella_Heart for winning the contest! Can't wait to chat with a fan of ours!**

I smiled, satisfied with my tweet. Within less than 5 seconds, my tweet was already out their and getting likes as well as retweets.

"Get on Skype!" Niall scolded me, anxious to talk to the fan.

"Okay, okay. Don't go all ape shit on me." I said sarcastically, sending a direct message to the lucky fan and getting onto Skype. I got a call from the name Arabella_Hearties and I accepted it, I hope this is the actual fan.

"Hello love, is this Arabella?" I asked, I could only see half of the girl face and body. I heard a chuckle and sigh.

"No, I'm a random serial killer trying to ruin your life." The girl said sarcastically. I chuckled and adjusted the camera.

"I can't see you." I told her, their was shuffling.

"All I see is a shoe." She answered.

"Louis get you're shoe off the camera." I slapped his foot away, the girl giggled and now I could see her.

"I can see you now." She told me.

"Well, I'm Zayn." I told her, I'm pretty sure she knew that, though.

"I'm Arabella. It's-" The door opened in her room and she groaned, turning to the side.

"What do you want Brett?" She spat.

"I need to use you're undergarments, geez, try being nice to your own brother." The male voice said, undergarments?

"Why the fuck do you need my undergarments?!" Arabella screeched.

"Because Brandon and I are going to use it to dress up the principal statue." The male voice answered her question.

"Get out." She told the boy calmly.

"Fine, I'll borrow Emma's." The voice said, Arabella laughed.

"You guys just started dating two weeks ago. If you ask her, she'll think all you want is sex and that you want her undergarments to sniff them. I suggest you go to the store; oh wait! Here's a tip, use you're boxers." Arabella scoffed.

"You gotta point." Then their was about three slams.

"You give me my bra!" Arabella jumped out of her seat. It was then we couldn't control our laughter and let it all out. Their was silence and then a boys face popped up and he smirked, turning to Arabella.

"Mom is gonna freak if she found out your talking to five boys." He said.

"That's why your not telling her or else mom is gonna freak when she finds out you were the one who killed our puppy, not the tree branch fell on him." She said, the boys eyes widened and he out his hands up in defense.

"The pup was so tiny, I didn't mean to step on it!" He argued.

"I can tell her you were the one who broke her grandmothers vase." He looked almost scared now but he got in her face.

"You wouldn't." He said in a deep voice, she crossed her arms and smirked.

"But I would." She retorted, he gave her a death stare.

"You my friend, are a evil twin. You win, but I'll get my revenge." He said.

"Please, last time you said that you ended up with blue skin for a month." Arabella said matter-of-factly.

"Face it bro, I win. Now you better not tell." She said.

"I can still tell that you were the one who set the microwave and sink on fire." He smirked, her eyes widened.

A sink on fire?!

"Just get out!" She yelled, frustrated.

"Alright, alright." I heard the door close and the boys and I burst into laughter, Arabella jumped probably forgetting we were been here.

"Y-you saw that?" She stuttered; shocked.

I nodded. "You and you're brother are quite the entertainment." I said.


End file.
